wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ulduar (instance)
Titan Mechagnome Iron dwarf Iron vrykul Iron giant Fire giant Proto-dragon Faceless one Old God |boss=Yogg-Saron (tactics) Yogg-Saron |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |bosses= |key= }} Ulduar is a raid dungeon in the titan complex of Ulduar, located within the Storm Peaks. It serves as the prison of the Old God Yogg-Saron as well as the current residence of most of the titanic watchers who have fallen under his influence. The dungeon is divided into several wings: Siege, Antechamber, Keepers and The Descent into Madness. Access to later wings requires defeat of key bosses in earlier wings, but not necessarily a full clear as there are several optional bosses in the instance. Lore surrounding the dungeon is complex and can be found in many locations, including before Flame Leviathan's gauntlet and after the Iron Council's chamber. Ulduar was implemented in patch 3.1.0, intended to be one grade in difficulty above Naxxramas. Encounters Ten of the raid dungeon's fourteen encounters have hard modes (different from normal and heroic modes). Algalon the Observer is a hard mode-only but optional encounter. Encounters completed on hard modes reward achievements as well as extra and/or improved item rewards. Siege vehicles play a role in the dungeon's first encounter, Flame Leviathan. Geography Image:URfullmap.2.jpg|Full Ulduar Map Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar.jpg|Siege Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar1.jpg|Antechamber Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar2.jpg|Keepers Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar4.jpg|Spark of Imagination Image:InstanceMap-Ulduar3.jpg|Descent into Madness Gear Items obtained in normal and heroic modes share models, but vary in color. Set bonuses can be obtained when normal and heroic set items are worn together. Item levels range between 213 (normal) and 239 (heroic, hard mode). Raid setup The 10-man version * Needs info The 25-man version * Needs info Public Test Realms Ulduar was available on the Public Test Realms, however, the entire dungeon was not tested at one time. The United States and European PTRs tested different encounters. All encounters were tested but Yogg-Saron and Algalon the Observer. Images Image:Ulduar-portal.jpg|Placeholder (pre-3.1) Instance portal Image:Ulduar-portal-new.jpg|Instance portal Image:UlduarPreview1.jpg|The Antechamber Image:UlduarPreview2.jpg|Ignis the Furnace Master Image:UlduarPreview3.jpg|Watcher Hodir Image:UlduarPreview4.jpg|Watcher Freya Image:UlduarPreview5.jpg|XT-002 Deconstructor Image:Ulduarconcept.jpg|Ulduar concept art Videos Patches and hotfixes Hotfixes can be found listed on the official forums at http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=16474158165&sid=1. April 20/21 * The Saronite Animus in the heroic General Vezax encounter has had its health increased. * The Mimiron hard mode has received the following changes: increased damage from Flames, increased damage from Frost Bomb (in heroic), increased damage from Water Spray, and increased the health bonus he receives from Emergency Mode. * The damage bonus of the Frozen Power talent should no longer affect boss creatures. * Stoneclaw Totem should no longer put a shield on hostile targets. * The damage from a Clockwork Sapper's Energy Sap ability has been decreased. * General Vezax's abilities, Mark of the Faceless and Shadow Crash, may hit players in melee range depending on the situation and player setup. * Players should no longer be able to quench the Unquenchable Flames debuff from a Molten Colossus by using spells like Cloak of Shadows or Divine Protection. The Molten damage from when Iron Constructs turn molten has been reduced, the ground damage from Scorch has been reduced, and the total health of Ignis himself has been reduced. * For Ignis the Furnace master, Strength of the Creator will now only affect physical damage and he will have to wait for a short time to charge after casting Flame Jets. * All of the additional creatures spawned during the XT-002 Deconstructor encounter can now be snared in either difficulty. * It will be slightly more difficult to skip Tympanic Tantrum on XT-002 Deconstructor. * For the Hodir encounter, the damage from Champion of Hodir’s Freezing Breath has been reduced, the haste effect from Starlight has been decreased, and the timer for the hard mode has been decreased. * For the Thorim encounter, the Runic Colossus should stop channeling Runic Smash once engaged in combat, the Dark Rune Champion should no longer whirlwind after being disarmed, and the Runic Colossus should no longer melee when it charges. April 17 *Several changes to the Razorscale encounter have been made including the range and damage of the Dark Rune Watcher's Chain Lightning being reduced, and the radius of Razorscale's Devouring Flame being slightly reduced. *To increase the challenge, Hodir's hard mode should need to be completed faster than before and the bonus of the Moonlight buff that NPCs provide to players should be decreased. *The damage done by Thorim and Sif in hard mode has been increased in multiple ways. *Freya has had her health and damage increased in hard mode in multiple ways. *The Ignis the Furnace encounter has received several changes. To make his individual hits less devastating, we reduced his overall melee damage by about 15% but he swings faster now. In normal mode we increased the cooldown of Activate Construct from 30 to 40 seconds. We also decreased the damage of the Scorch ground effect by 20% on both difficulties. *XT-002 Deconstructor's health and damage has been slightly increased in hard mode. *XT-002 Deconstructor will no longer cast Light Bomb or Gravity Bomb while channeling Tympanic Tantrum. *For the trash leading up to Ignis the Furnace Master, the Magma Rager's Superheated Winds have had their speed reduced. The normal mode Molten Colossus have had the cooldown of Pyroblast increased. *The trash mobs leading to Mimiron can now see through stealth/invisible, no more sneaking past. *In the General Vezax encounter on hard mode, the Saronite Animus's Profound Darkness will now hit harder. *Ignis the Furnace Master should no longer melee players he is grabbing. April 16 *Pets have been properly trained to now attack Kologarn when instructed. *When re-implemented into the game, the trash mobs before XT-002 Deconstructor should be a little easier to defeat. April 15 *We have altered XT-002 Deconstructor's heart aggro radius down to 60 yards so players will no longer get stuck in combat when at the entrance to his room. *The trash mobs before XT-002 Deconstructor have temporarily been disabled. These mobs will return in the future after we have resolve the issue with them being linked. *Shattering a Construct during the Ignis the Furnace Master encounter will now decrease the number of Strength of the Creator stack buffs he has by one. *Each difficulty level of Flame Leviathan's hard modes have had the boss’s health increased. *We have temporarily removed Emblems of Valor and Emblems of Conquest from all levels of difficulty from the chest, Freya's Gift, that you receive upon completion of the Freya encounter. We will restore these in a future patch when the issue has been resolved. *The enrage time for the Razorscale encounter has been increased to 10 minutes. *The Dark Rune Watchers will no longer cast chain lightning while moving. References External links Category:Ulduar